The present invention relates to the field of sounding devices, and more particularly, to a speaker module.
A speaker as an important acoustic component in an electronic device is a transducer for converting an electrical signal into an acoustic signal. The existing speaker module comprises a shell, and a vibrating system and a magnetic system provided inside the shell. The vibrating system comprises a vibrating diaphragm and a voice coil provided on the vibrating diaphragm and used for driving the vibrating diaphragm to make a sound. The voice coil is connected with the system using a lead, to achieve the circuit connectivity. In the prior art, the connection between the system and the voice coil is achieved mainly in manners of an FPCB board, a lead, an elastic sheet, etc., and these connection manners occupy a large module space and are complex in process, resulting in low reliability and a low yield of the module. And, in order to reduce the distance between the voice coil and the system, a PCB board of the system will be generally provided inside the module, which also greatly occupies the module space.